As people increasingly become interested in health, demand for identifying a health state using various health measurement devices has recently increased. Accordingly, various devices for measuring health have appeared. For example, the devices for measuring health include a blood pressure measuring device, a pulse measuring device, a momentum measuring device, a skin current measuring device, and a body temperature measuring device, and a health measuring device are installed and used in a portable terminal.
People also use a health application to check their own health states. However, when the user uses a health application, the health application displays only data corresponding to basic health information of the user and, thus, the user cannot help but use delayed feedback to deal with changes in the health measurement data. Further, when the user uses the health application, the compatibility with a device for measuring health is low, and accordingly, the user receives delayed feedback in real time. In addition, it is difficult to compare health data of the user with health data of another user, and, thus, also difficult to recognize an objective average health state index of users in a group.